Promesas calientes
by liah24
Summary: oneshot. Bella hace una promesa a sus amigas... debe de perder la virginidad antes de la universidad.... ¿logrará cumplir su promesa?


**Hola… aquí os traigo un oneshot de Bella and ED. Es para mayores de 18 años, así que si leéis es bajo vuestra propia voluntad. Espero vuestros comentarios así se si continuar subiendo fics míos por aquí. Gracias a todas un beso.**

**Liah**

*** Todo sueño empieza por el primer paso* **

BELLA POV

Maldigo el día en que hice esa estúpida promesa.

- oh venga éramos unas crías- repliqué intentado dar pena. Pero nada de lo que dijera calmaría a estas dos fieras. Faltaban dos días para terminar el instituto, y dos días para terminar con mi casta virginidad.

- Da igual Bella, una promesa es una promesa- dijo Alice dando saltitos.

Promesa, ¿ desde cuando las promesas se cumplían? Resople. Hoy hace 3 años que pille mi primera borrachera, estábamos las 3:Alice, Rosalie y yo en un descampado tomando calimocho.

No deberían servir las promesas que se hacen ebrias. Las tres con tan solo 15 años veíamos el final del instituto como algo lejano, demasiado lejano. Las hormonas empezaban a dar bandazos por nuestros cuerpos, y tuvimos la gran idea de prometer que terminaríamos el instituto con alguna experiencia sexual. Todavía recuerdo como Alice gritaba.

- me niego a ir a la universidad virgen! – aquel día me hizo gracia, pero en el día de hoy no se la veía.

Ahora estaba tumbada en mi cama siendo acosada por este par de psicópatas, para ellas todo era diversión, las dos tenían novio y hacia ya tiempo que había cumplido su parte de la promesa, pero yo era diferente. Yo no me relacionaba con la gente, era demasiado rara, demasiado tímida.

- venga Alice, no hay nadie que se interese en mi de esa forma ¿ no lo podemos dejar correr? – dije suplicando

- no, y si tienes chicos interesados Mike, Tyler…- dijo dando vueltas por mi habitación, me entraron ganas de vomitar al escuchar esos nombres. Tape mi cara con la almohada, esto no me podía estar pasando.

- no pienso acostarme con ellos-

- esta bien, saldremos de copas.. seguro que encontramos a alguien- dijo Rosalie

- no- dije volviéndome a tapar la cabeza con la almohada

-tengo una idea!- levanté mi vista para ver Alice con la emoción en sus ojos, eso era malo, muy malo. – te contrataremos un chico de compañía, son guapos, atentos y te trataran mejor que bien.

Genial… iba a tener mi primera vez ( y puede que única) con un puto. Mi vida cada vez era más patética, pero la verdad que era la mejor opción.

EDWARD POV

Había tenido una semana de lo más atareada, no sabía que pasaba últimamente pero las mujeres tenían las hormonas realmente alteradas. Sería la primavera… que la sangre altera.

Mi vida era rutinaria, gimnasio, trabajo… no me quedaba tiempo para mí, pero tampoco lo quería. Era bastante frustrante pararme a analizar el camino de mi vida, tenía buen cuerpo, tenía dinero pero tenía un corazón solitario.

Pero para esa noche tenía un encargo diferente, algo que rompería un poco con mi rutina. Una chica me llamo para contratar un servicio para una amiga suya, al parecer la joven era virgen, tenía que sacarla a cenar, quizás a bailar y luego tendría que terminar con su dulce castidad.

Debía de ser fea, eso lo tenía claro. Quizás era la típica chica gordita de la cual ningún hombre se fijaba, o tal vez era la típica "rata de laboratorio" algo tenía que tener, normalmente las jóvenes de hoy en día perdían la virginidad pronto o si no lo hacían, esperaban a perderla por ellas mismas, debía de estar desesperada la pobre.

Me duche, y me unte con aceite. Sabía que eso excitaba a las mujeres. Me peiné, coloque unas gotas de perfume caro en mi cuello, y me vestí para la ocasión. Nada demasiado formal, me puse una camisa negra y unos tejanos.

Me subí en mi volvo plateado y me dirigí a la dirección que me habían dado. La casa era bastante grande y parecía cara, debían tener dinero. Toque el timbre y me abrió la puerta un chica bajita con cabello negro.

- Hola yo soy Alice, hablamos por teléfono, tu debes ser Edward ¿no?-

- si, encantado Alice- dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas.

- pasa pasa, Bella ahora baja- dijo tirando de mi brazo.

Esperé en el recibidor a que mi cita bajara, estaba terminado de arreglarse. A los pocos minutos escuche pasos en las escaleras, estaría a punto de bajar. Y fue cuando la ví, sentí como si un remolino se hubiera formado en mi estomago, no se si era que esperaba que ella fuera fea, o porque realmente era bonita, pero me pareció ver un ángel bajando por aquellas escaleras.

- Bella este es Edward Cullen- dijo Alice y ella se sonrojo tímidamente.

- encantado – le dije tomando una de sus manos y le besé en ella. Una corriente atravesó su cuerpo llegando hasta el mío, los dos nos miramos a los ojos alarmados. Pero no dijimos nada.

- bueno nosotros nos vamos- dijo algo nerviosa ¿ estaría ansiosa por tenerme? Nada más pensar en ello sentí morbo, por primera vez en una cita de trabajo, estaba entusiasmado con ella.

Le abrí la puerta del coche y ella entro todavía algo sonrojada, una vez los dos dentro se creo una pequeña tensión.

- bueno ¿ donde quieres ir?- le pregunté

- donde tu quieras estará bien- dijo con una tímida sonrisa

BELLA POV

Fuimos a cenar, la cena estuvo realmente bien, al principio estaba un poco cortada con él, pero poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza. Era perfecto en todos los sentidos, o al menos eso aparentaba. Pero no podía engañarme, él estaba trabajando le estaban pagando para que hiciera esto.

Cuando terminamos de cenar me ofreció ir a bailar, no me gustaba bailar, era demasiado torpe para ello, pero no podía negarme. Al estar allí de pie rodeada por sus brazos, deje llevar mi imaginación, imaginaba estar aquí con él pero siendo pareja. Me imaginaba siendo querida, sintiéndome amada por primera vez.

Se me formaba un nudo en mi estómago al pensar en la gran mentira que estaba viviendo, en dejarme engañar por mi misma al sentirme querida por el hombre que tenia a mi lado. No podía dejar mi virginidad con un hombre de compañía, no podía aunque mi cuerpo lo deseara, notaba mi corazón palpitar acelerado y solamente estábamos en un baile, pero no debía.

Se apretó más a mi, nuestros pechos se movían acompasados, acerco su cabeza a mi cuello, y antes de hablar su aliento se escapo de su boca acariciando mi cuello, estremeciendo cada centímetro de mi piel. mi corazón respondió aquella dulce caricia acelerando su paso.

- Bella, ¿ quieres que vayamos a un lugar más apartado?- me dijo con un susurro demasiado tentador, pero no podía.

- Edward.. verás esto no ha sido idea mía, yo… no soy de estas sabes. Mira puedes quedarte el dinero, diremos que fue todo genial, tu te ahorras tener que acostarte conmigo … - no pude terminar de hablar que tenia sus labios en mi boca.

Fue un beso corto, tierno demasiado dulce.

- Bella… no es ninguna carga para mi acostarme contigo, de verdad..- note como mi sexo se despertaba con sus palabras, como lo ansiaba, pero esto era parte de su trabajo, estaba segura.

- Edward… no puedo- dije con la voz entrecortada

- ¿ me deseas?- me dijo levantando mi cara para poder mirarnos a los ojos. ¿ que si lo deseaba? Noté como me sonrojaba, claro que lo deseaba. Pero no podía, esto no era lo correcto.

- no lo sé- mentí, el levanto una ceja pero una sonrisa pícara se dibujo en su cara.

- ven conmigo- me dijo jalándome del brazo , no sabía donde me llevaba, andaba deprisa. Cuando me quise dar cuenta habíamos entrado en el lavabo, me adentro en uno de ellos y cerro con pestillo.

- ¿ que haces? – pregunté con mi respiración claramente alterada

- comprobarlo- y de repente su mano estaba subiendo por mi muslo, se dio paso por debajo de mi vestido, pare de respirar ¿ que estaba haciendo? Su mano se acababa de colocar en mi sexo, una extraña corriente traspaso todo mi cuerpo, pero no era capaz de detenerlo.- bella estas tan mojada…- dijo con su voz entrecortada cerca de mi cuello, me quería morir sentía el calor en mi cara, sentía el calor en mi sexo y allí estaba sin saber que hacer.

- Edward..- dije pero su lengua me callo, entro en mi boca como si de un torbellino se tratara, incendiando más mi deseo, mis ganas de él. Sus manos continuaban tocándome, uno de sus dedos empezó hacer presión en mi clítoris mientras que otro de adentraba en mí, no pude evitar soltar un jadeo, nunca nadie me había tocado.

Sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello mientras yo intentaba respirar, sus dedos expertos en el arte de dar placer estaban acariciando mis paredes de tal forma que notaba como mi humedad aumentaba por momentos.

- Edward enséñame – dije entre gemidos, yo quería darle placer a él también, me sentía incomoda estando aquí disfrutando de él.

Paro de darme besos y me miró un poco confundido.

-¿ que quieres que te enseñe? –

- a darte placer, quiero que tu también disfrutes- nunca pené que sería capaz de decir eso en voz alta. El sonrió, parecía estar sorprendido por mis palabras, quizás no podía hacer nada que le diera placer. Saco su mano de mi sexo, y en ese mismo momento mi cuerpo ya lo extrañaba. Me tomo la cara con sus dos manos, acercándome a él para que lo besara

-¿ que voy hacer contigo?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

- lo que tu quieras- bravo Bella, de donde salen esas frases. Volvió a sonreír, llevó uno de sus dedos a mis labios, repaso el perfil de mis labios y luego lo adentro en mi boca, podía notar el sabor, ese era el sabor de mi excitación.

Volvió a besarme, esta vez era más pasional, más perfecto todavía.

- vamos a otro lado.. no quiero que tu primera vez sea aquí- dijo colocándome el vestido. Y ahí me entro el miedo, estaba claro que lo deseaba, estaba claro que estaba totalmente excitada, pero…tenía miedo, miedo a enamorarme de él.

EDWARD POV

La tome de la mano para salir del baño, no sabía que me estaba pasando, esto era muy extraño en mí. Si esta situación hubiera pasado con cualquiera de mis clientes, hubiera aceptado el dinero tan pancho, me hubiera ido pero con ella era diferente.

Necesitaba estar con ella, me sentí por primera vez en mi vida atraído por una mujer, siempre las había mirado como un cliente, como un trabajo más. Pero con Bella era diferente, era tan pura tan linda que no quería imaginármela en otras manos que no fueran las mías.

Note como se ausentaba , hacia un momento estaba tan segura de lo que hacer y ahora la notaba como reacia. Llegamos hasta fuera y tuve que contener por primera vez los celos que me invadían cada vez que veía a un hombre fijarse en ella.

Llegamos hasta mi coche pero ella permanecía callada.

- Bella ¿ estas bien?

- si solo… que no se si esto es lo correcto- dijo sin mirarme a la cara. Sus dudas me comían por dentro. Tome uno de mis dedos para subirle la barbilla.

- si no estas segura no hacemos nada.- me quemaba la entrepierna pero no haría nada que la lastimara.- no quiero presionarte hacer algo que no quieras

La mire atemorizado de lo que esto suponía, ella ahora me pediría que la dejara en casa, yo nunca había sido rechazado por ninguna mujer, pero no era el rechazo lo que me dolía, eran las ganas de tenerla entre mis brazos. Su cara seguía agachada y una lágrima empezaba a descender por ella.

- Bella… si quieres podemos pasar la noche juntos sin hacer nada…

- ¿lo dices en serio?

- claro, ahora mismo solo me apetece estar contigo…. Me da igual en que circunstancia, simplemente con tenerte a mi lado. – ella me sonrió y después me abrazo, sentí como una corriente muy fuerte azotaba mi pecho, mi corazón.

Sus labios buscaron los míos, sus besos no eran suaves no eran calmados, eran los mas pasionales que habíamos tenido hasta ahora, su mano se acomodo en mi pelo jalándome hacia ella. Si seguía de esta forma no podría cumplir mi parte del trato, o podría pero con un dolor tremendo en la entrepierna.

- Bella…- intente decir entre beso y beso

- te deseo- me dijo besándome más fuerte-

Arranque el coche, pero su boca continuaba en mi cuello, era realmente casi imposible poder concentrarse con esa cantidad de testosterona recorriendo mi cuerpo.

- Bella….- volví a repetir en lo que más se parecía un jadeo. Sus manos fueron desabrochando mi bragueta, me estaba volviendo loco. – Bella… - pero parecía no escucharme su atención estaba puesta en una parte de mi cuerpo demasiado dispuesta

Note sus lengua recorriendo la longitud de mi miembro, ¿ que estaba haciendo? Esto debía ser pecado capital, tanto placer no era bueno en un momento, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir gratitudes me pagaban para hacerlas yo.

Su lengua jugo un rato mas con el hasta que sentí la humedad de su boca rodearme por completo. No podía mantener la concentración, si continuaba así tendría que parar el coche.

- Bella…- sus labios se separaron de mi y me miró con carita de niña buena, demasiado buena.

-¿ no te gusta?- ¿ que si no me gustaba? Era la cosa más excitante que me habían echo en la vida.

- claro que me gusta cariño, demasiado…-

- pues tu conduce... que yo sigo- dijo sonriéndome y regalándome un lengüetazo.

Ella volvió con sus movimientos cada vez mas profundos, no se si era por la situación, o por que ella me excitaba más que cualquier mujer, sentía como mi excitación iba llegando al punto máximo. Apreté el acelerador, tenía que llegar al hotel ya, pero ella también acelero sus movimientos.

Pare en el semáforo estaba rojo o al menos yo lo veía rojo, pero podría ser por el calentón que llevaba encima. Acaricié la cabeza de Bella mientras ella continuaba regalándome el mejor de los placeres, tire mi cabeza atrás y no pude evitar soltar un gemido.

- bella… no puedo aguantar más…- pero ella no se aparto. Y fue cuando exploté, note como todo mi interior temblaba en un terremoto incontrolable. Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, de cintura para abajo, se volvieron líquido calido deslizándose hacia su boca.

Abrí mis ojos y miré a mi izquierda, había un coche parado a mi lado con dos chicas en su interior, las dos me miraban dedicándome sonrisas, me conocía esas sonrisas pero me daban igual.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, las note algo enojadas. Miré a mi lado y Bella se acababa de incorporar, la bese en los labios dedicándole la mejor de mis sonrisas. Volví la mirada hacia las mironas y aceleré a fondo, tenía prisa…

Llegamos al hotel donde yo ya tenía reservada habitación, mejor, por que en estos momentos no me veía capaz de coordinar una frase con nadie. Subí en el ascensor y pegue mis labios a su cuello, tenía un problema muy grande no había sitio donde no tenía ganas de tomarla, en el lavabo del restaurante, en el coche, en este ascensor… pero tenía que esperar, la cama era el lugar más indicado para ella… pero solamente tenía una esperanza que algún día lo hiciera con ella en todos esos sitios donde tanto la estaba deseando.

Nos arrastramos por el pasillo como si fuéramos dos niños, no podíamos esperar a llegar a la habitación, la pasión nos tomaba, íbamos besándonos por todos los rincones, pude ver una pareja de ancianos mirarnos con envidia. Sonreí.

Llegamos a la habitación y la tome en mis brazos.

- ¿ que haces? – me dijo entre risas

-¿ que pasa?

- esto lo hacen los recién casados…- dijo riéndose

- ah ¿ que no lo estamos? Bueno… pero lo estaremos…- dije sin pensar que estaba diciendo. Ella me beso en los labios y yo entre en la habitación, esta chica me estaba haciendo cambiar en horas.

Nos dejamos caer en la cama, la miré nunca me cansaría de mirarla, estaba ansioso por pagar mi deuda, por hacerle gozar tanto como yo lo había echo. Comencé a besar su cuello, repasando su clavícula con mi lengua. Mi mano comenzó a buscar su sexo, estaba más mojado que antes, más excitado y todo esto lo había echo yo.

Mis labios bajaron a acompañar mi mano, me encantaba poder oler su excitación, le lamí la parte interior de su muslo, antes de empezar a deshacerme de su ropa interior, bese el hueso de su cadera, y mordí la goma de su braguita tirando de ella para abajo, ella comenzó a reír, que bonita melodía.

La tenía a plena disposición, mi lengua acarició su clítoris haciendo que ella diera un suave gemido, pero yo no me conformaba con eso, yo quería escucharla gemir mi nombre, sabía como dar placer a una mujer, y no había mujer en el planeta a la que más deseara dárselo.

Hundí mi lengua en su entrada mientras uno de mis dedos entraba en su interior, mi movimiento fue subiendo de ritmo podía notar toda su excitación, podía notar como cada vez su respiración aumentaba siguiendo el ritmo de mis dedos.

Mi miembro ya estaba en guardia otra vez, dispuesto a todo. Pero todavía tenía que preparar mejor el camino, quería causarle el menor daño posible, tenía que conseguir que estuviera totalmente excitada.

Introduje mi lengua ocupando el lugar de mis dedos, empecé a moverla en círculos cada vez más deprisa, notaba como ella empezaba a temblar como sus piernas se tensaban pero no pare.

- Edward- me decía mientras acariciaba mi pelo

Mordisqueé un poco su clítoris haciendo nacer un pequeño gritó en ella, volví a introducir mis dedos en ella, estaba empapada, perfecta para continuar.

- Edward- ronroneo

Me incorpore para quitarle el vestido, su cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que imagine, estaba ahí tendida en la cama y parecía un ángel. Fui a quitarle el sujetador pero no me dejo. Levanté una ceja.

- estamos en desventaja- dijo indicando mi ropa. Sonreí. Me desabroche la camisa, mi piel brillaba, no me acordaba del aceite. Ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

- ¿ te gusta lo que ves?- dije acercándome hacia ella. Ella llevo una de sus manos a mi torso, acariciándolo, le tome la mano y la acompañe hasta abajo. Se puso de rodillas en la cama y empezó a desabrocharme el pantalón. Mis labios volvieron a visitar su cuello, mis manos buscaron su sujetador quitándolo de mi camino.

Baje mi boca hasta uno de sus pechos, jugueteando con su pezón, me encantaba notar como se endurecía bajo mi lengua.

Pero sus manos no se estaban quietas, comenzaron a jugar con mi miembro, acariciándolo, sus delicadas manos eran suaves, demasiado perfectas eran sus caricias, demasiado excitantes.

La tiré para atrás dejándola tumbada, sus ojos, el brillo que reinaba en ellos era perfecto. Comencé a besarla, mi lengua jugaba con el ovulo de su oreja, mi sexo ahora estaba en su entrada, venía una parte difícil, nunca antes había estado con una virgen pero estaba seguro que esto era doloroso para ellas

- ¿ estas segura?- le dije susurrándole en el oído

- si-

Empecé a jugar un poco con en su entrada, quería ser delicado. Comencé a rozarme con su clítoris y ella empezó a gemir. seguí mi fricción notando como su respiración se aceleraba como su sexo se humedecía más. Necesitaba sentirla, necesitaba entrar en ella.

Y fue cuando poco a poco fui entrando en su interior, estaba húmedo, estrecho pero a la vez cálido. Me encontré con su barrera, con la muestra de su castidad, fui apretando poco a poco, saliendo y entrando de ella cada vez un poco más, notaba como se tensaba, no quería hacerle sufrir. No podía.

- si te hago daño avisa- ella solo asintió.

Volví a intentar entrar, esta vez llegando más para adentro, sentí su gemido, me asusté quise parar pero su voz me animo.

- Edward sigue por favor-

Y así lo hice poco a poco fui aumentando el ritmo, me sentía hasta mal por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo, era perfecto en todos los sentidos.

Poco a poco note como se iba destensando, fui aumentando mi ritmo y ella empezó a acompañar mis embestidas con tímidos gemidos. Estaba disfrutando no tanto como yo, pero lo hacía.

- ¿ te duele? – le dije preocupado

- me gusta- me dijo, no me contesto a mi pregunta pero su respuesta me dio fuerzas para continuar. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente unidos, sudorosos, ardientes en pasión y deseo.

- bella…- ronroneé.

- Edward… te amo…- me la quede mirando mientras continuaba moviéndome en su interior. Estaba apunto de irme y su frase solo hizo que enloquecerme más. Una descarga recorrió mi cuerpo, un placer indescriptible se apodero de todo mi ser. Sentí como ella también se relajaba como los dos sin buscarlo habíamos encontrado el fin juntos.

La bese en los labios, mientras regalaba el último de mis jadeos.

- yo también te amo.- dije mientras la acomodaba en mi pecho.

- Edward.. ¿ vas a desaparecer de mi vida?

- nunca…


End file.
